Braking Bad: Allens Attack
by Manbat
Summary: Walter White is hasing the peacfeul but than allens show up and haseing to compete with them now because drugs.


ARTHURS NOTE: rite my first fic so telling me how you like it

Walter White was in outside to rake leafs to make the frunt yard less convert in leafs. Everything have been peaceful since Gus was dye from poisin. He selled some of the blue stuff on the side to make ends meat and his cancer was go into remission even more. He looked up and seed a thing off on the horizon. "What is that thing in the sky even doesing there?" he wondered and stroaked his goatee. He squinted his eyes so he could see more of it and realized it was aallen spaceship from outer space. It was going real fastly, when suddenly it crash out of the sky. Then he runs forwards to investigating the crash sight.

Before he got to where the allen space ship crash happened he saw two allen peoplecome out from the rubble. Walter White got afraid and ran back to where his house was. Walter White diled 911 but then he screams "NO WHAT IF KNOW IM DRUG DEAL" and putted the phone down. "I knead to go get a drink at the bar so I can cool my heads after what I seed" Walter said to the room. So he got in the 1998 Mustang he got from Mike as a piece offereing. And then he drived to where the bar was also.

Walter White is drinking brandy and thinking about what he just saw when he was raking leaf. "Maybe its just a hallusinashun from all the meth Ive been doing,but wait, I dont actually do meth I just sell it" Walter White is thinking as he sees the door open. Tony Soprano was enters the room and locks eyes with the Walter White. Walter White look away and finishes his drink so he can go back to where his house is.

Walter White said hi to his son Walter White Jr. when he got back in the house where he lives and then Walter White Jr. said hi to. Walter White Jr. was become the head of the car tell since all the Mexicans died in Season 4 and they needing a new walks in the room and asks "Did you hear about the allens?" and then Walter White said "Yes I saw what they were crash landed out in the desert" Walter White Jr. said "I heard everyone stoped buying are meth because they want to get goo from the allens now" and then Walter White said "Is that trueson? I will have to does negotiating with those allens" and you can here the questionning is his voise.

So Walter White went to the allens headquarters which is at the junkyard where he make the drug deal with Tuco in Season 1. Walter White goed to the leader of the allens and said "Allens. I can make the most kemmically pure goo you will ever find. Let me produceits for you. But then only under one condition. That you let Jesse help me manyufacshure the stuff" and then the allens said "ok" and showed him his lab area. Jesse was like "Yo Mr. White were make fat stacks of chedder from this new porductyo" and then Breaking Bad said "I think so my son" because Walter White was adopt Jesse after season 4 happened so hes his son now.

Walter White and Jesse Pinkson went underground to where the lab was to make goo. They mixed the right kemmicalstogehter and pretty soon they has what the allens are tryeingot make all this tiem.

Meanwhile HuankShraideris run a investigation to find out whosmakeing the goo. Hank works for CIA now becuase is earned an promotion. Hes now Special Elite NarcoticksInvestigaiter Agent. Hank fallows Walter White to work one day and founds out that he is work for the allens. "I new it to be true…" because all long he was trying to helps Walter White but knoweing he is drug get angry at Walter White for bloweing there cover because Hank found out. Then one day allens take Walter White and Jesse Pinkson into desert. "Why are you doing to us?" Walter White trys to ask but then theres duct tape on his mouth so he cant. Then allens use telaputhy to figure out what Walter White is saying and "Because your brother is CIA and we don't like to" Walter White said "Allens. You cant kill me. You need me" and then the allens said "no" and then Walter White said "do whatever you want to Jesse juts DOESNT HURT MY FAMILIES"Walter Whites look at one of the allens in the face and see he is whereing crutches like his son has and wonders "Why does that allenuseing my son crutches and then the allen takes off his mask and ITS WALTER WHITE JR! To be continues.


End file.
